Powers within
by harrylova01
Summary: Part 2 of Sasuke's Family. It might be better than the first
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Two years later

"Dad I am home," Elis said coming inside the apartment.

It was 12:00 in the morning.

Elis is now fourteen. It has been two years since Hinata's death and Sasuke and Elis have been living together since. She still looks the same except she has one black streak in her hair on the right side. She is up to Sasuke's shoulder now too.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked coming out of his room.

"I told you I was coming home late," Elis said going in her room.

"Don't tell me that you were so called in 'a meeting,"' Sasuke said making the quote thing with his fingers.

"I wasn't I was helping Asuma-sensai and I told you I would be late," Elis said coming out of her room with her pj's.

"Still you could have called so I know where you were. Besides I got worried," Sasuke said sitting on the couch.

"Dad for the last time I told you that I would be late. So stop getting angry with me for something that I told you before hand. Man ever since last year you have been on my tale," Elis said in an angry tone going to her room.

"Hey young lady. I am trying to protect you. I don't want the samething happening to you like your-" Sasuke started to say.

"Like mom," Elis said in an angrier tone.

The room fell silent. They never talked about Hinata's death a lot. Every time that one of them did it would bring silence to the house.

"I am sorry Elis," Sasuke said in a lighter tone. "I just want you to be safe."

"I know. I just want you to stop treating me like a kid okay. I am fourteen know. Can't you trust me at least a little?" Elis said sitting next to Sauske.

"I'll try," Sasuke said looking at Elis.

"Thanks. No go to sleep okay dad you look tired," Elis said looking worried.

She kissed him on the head and went to her room. Sasuke looked after her then went to his bed.

_Man she is a lot more work then I expected, _Sasuke said looking up at the ceiling.

If your wondering what Elis was talking about a year ago then I will give you a flash back.

_"Dad are you going to teach me a new jutsu?" Elis asked her father._

_"Yep. But it maybe hard since you only have half of the Uchiha blood," Sasuke said putting out a target._

_Sasuke and Elis were out in the field where they always had practiced._

_"The jutsu is called the fire ball jutsu," Sasuke said._

_He told her how to do it and the different had motions. He gave her an example twice then she tried. The first few time Elis only made smoke. But she kept on going soon she was able to produce half the size of the fire ball that Sauke made._

_"Hey let's take a break," Sasuke said after the fire went out._

_"Okay. Hey I'll be right back I have to get something," Elis said going into the forest._

_"Be careful," Sasuke called after Elis._

_It had been twenty minutes and she didn't come back._

_"I wonder where she is?" Sasuke said standing up looking out to where she went._

_"AAAHHH!!" someone screamed._

_"Elis," Sasuke shouted running in the pathway she went to._

_Sasuke saw why she was screaming. Someone was holding her by the neck. _

_This person looked like a blue fish and Sasuke knew who he was. It was Kisame._

_"Ah. It seems Sasuke has come to help you. If only Itachi was here. Oh well. I just will take her don't worry I'll take good care of her," Kisame said in a mocking tone._

_"Let her go you big ball of flubber," Sasuke said returning the tone._

_"Why you?" Kisame said grabbing his sword._

_Kisame swung his sword at Sasuke but Sasuke dogged the attack. He landed on his sword and punched him in the face. He dropped Elis from the damage. _

_"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu," Elis said preforming the seal and did her fire._

_"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu," Sasuke said preforming the seal too._

_They surrounded Kisame and he was getting burned. When they stopped there was nothing left of him._

_"Did we kill him?'' Elis asked moving forward._

_"I doubt it. That was just his water clone," Sasuke said putting his arms around Elis's neck._

_"Oh," Elis said a bit scared._

_"From now on I want to know where you are all the time okay," Sauke said going to her level and make her look at him._

_"Alright," Elis said a bit more confident._

That is what happened.

Elis was in her room and she started to replay what happened a year ago. She was also remembering the fight that she had with Sasuke two years ago when her mother died. She hoped that she would never have to do that again.

_Mother please help me and Sasuke understand each other. And please mom help me get stronger, _Elis asked her mother in heaven.

Elis has been working with Sasuke almost everyday or when ever they both had time and every time she seems to not have gotten any stronger even when she goes out on missions. It bugs her that this is happening to her.

She rolled over and went to sleep.


	2. Training

Chapter 2:Training

The next morning Elis and Sasuke went to there training grounds where they usually practiced.

"So dad what jutsu are we going to do today?" Elis asked right behind her father.

"I am still depating wheather to teach you Chidori or the summoning jutsu," Sasuke unsure of what to teach Elis.

"How about Chidori dad. The Summoning Jutsu sounds like it takes a lot of chakra," Elis pointed out.

"Yes but so does Chidori," Sasuke said looking at her. "Maybe for today we will just practice what we learned and then I would have decided which one is best for you to learn first."

"That sounds reasonable. Plus I still have to practice on my running I think I am slacking off," Elis said.

"Okay," Sasuke said with a small laugh.

Elis did her running and Sasuke watched her.

"Hey Sasuke, Elis," someone called out to them.

They turned around and saw that it was Neji, Naruto, Sakura, and Temari. Naruto was the one that called them. Sasuke and Elis meet them halfway.

"Hey you guys what are you doing here?" Elis asked as she gave each of them a hug.

"Well Lady Tsunade wants to talk to your dad and Neji wants to work with you on some Hyugga clan jutsu's," Naruto said.

"Will that be alright," Neji asked Sasuke.

"That's fine," Sasuke said.

Sasuke said bye to Elis as he went with Naruto to see lady Tsunade.

"Okay Elis I am going to teach you about making your chakra a knife at the end of your fingers so you can hit the pressure points of your opponent and you can cut anything," Neji said.

"Okay," Elis said happily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So how is her training going," Lady Tsunade asked Sasuke when they got there.

"It's going great. Akuma hasn't shown up yet," Sasuke reported.

"Good. I might have to let Jiyriya train her for a while just to see what Akuma is exactly," Lady Tsunade said in an uneasy tone.

"Were you able to find any information about that," Sasuke asked.

"No."

"Oh."

"But I can tell you this," Tsunade said standing up and looked out the window. "What ever Akuma is it must be bad for Hiashi to want to kill her that he was to blind to see that he killed his own daughter in the proses."

Sasuke growled at that name and the memory. It was one bad time back then.

"But anyway. How is that curse mark?" Tsunade said taking a seat.

"Nothing has happened. The seal that Kakashi put on it is still working and it hasn't been acting up," Sasuke said touching his curse mark.

"Good you may go," Tsundae said.

They left the room and Shizune came in.

"So?" she asked.

"Nothing has been going out of the ordinary. But I have a bad feeling," Tsunade said uneasy again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You are doing great Elis," Neji shouted.

Elis has cut down twenty trees in five minutes and she was getting tired.

"Do you wanna take a break?" Sakura asked.

"No," Elis shouted.

She made her chakra like a knife again and cut another tree down. Elis fell to her knees from exhaustion.

"Elis that is enough," Temari said right infront of her.

"Okay," she said in a slight angry tone.

Temari opened her fan so they could fly there and almost hit Elis in the head.

"Oh. I am so sorry about that Elis are you okay," Temari said going to Elis to see if she was hurt.

Temari quickly moved away and was on her fan. Elis started to change. But this time it was only part of her. Her black eye was the Sharingun and part of her hair was long and fully black.

"Watch what your doing you idiot?" said Akuma's voice.

Temari was frightened. Neji told Sakura to get Sasuke and he ran to stop Akuma or part of her.

"Hee. Now I can have some fun," she said looking at Neji running to her. "Come on little girl I just want to play," Akuma whispered to herself talking to Elis within her mind.

"No," Elis voice said holding her head.

Elis was trying to stop Akuma. As she was trying to stop her Temari and Neji saw that her skin was burning off. And they saw that a curse seal was on her.

"Elis!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay daddy is here. Come one Elis you are stronger then this. She can't control you," Sasuke said trying to get threw Elis.

Akuma was being locked away in Elis's mind and Elis was coming back.

When Sasuke let go of her he could feel that his curse mark was burning and he started to change. He tried to stop it but it took over. Sasuke's hair grew longer and his skin turned black and his wings that looked like arms came out and he face everyone but Elis standing there as if to protect her.

_To be continued_...


	3. Elis's courage

Chapter 3: Elis's courage

Sasuke faced everyone in his curse form. Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Temari had to watch there back. Elis was behind Sasuke and was scared out of her mind. She has never seen her father like this nor seen him in this form.

"Dad," Elis said trying to stand up.

Sasuke looked back at her and said, "Stay back."

Elis was scared because of the tone that Sasuke spoke in. She fell back on the ground and watched as his head moved back to the others.

"Stay away from my little girl," Sasuke said in his harsh angry tone.

"Temari as soon as Sasuke attacks get Elis out of here," Neji said softly so only Temari could hear.

"Okay," Temari whispered back.

Sasuke growled and then he attacked Neji and the others. Sasuke hit Neji in the face and the stomach so fast and hard that Neji was on the other side of the feild in less then one second.

Sasuke quickly went to Elis so Temari wouldn't get to her and used his hand wings to hit her up in the sky. Sasuke grabbed Elis and flew in the air.

"ELIS!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto give me your hands I'll launch you," Sakura said holding out her hand.

"Right," Naruto said grabbing her hands.

Sakura was flying Naruto around until she let go and Naruto was flying in the air.

"Naruto here. Use my fan to catch up to them. Just put your chakra into the fan and guide it," Temari yelled.

She flew her fan to Naruto and he caught it. He opened up the flag and used it like Temari said. He was catching up to Elis and Sasuke.

"Sasuke give Elis to me," Naruto said soaring in front of them.

Sasuke was just flapping his wings not going anywhere.

"Dad stop this," Elis said to Sasuke still in his arms.

Sasuke didn't even hear her. He got out his kunai knife and flew it at Naruto. Naruto dogged it and then Sasuke flew past him. As Sasuke flew past him Sasuke did a Chidori on Naruto and hit him in the stomach. Naruto flew and destroyed an old house that no one lived in.

Elis tried to see if Naruto was okay but couldn't see him because of all the smoke and they were flying farther away from him.

Elis turned to look at Sasuke who was concentrating on his flying. Elis had to think of a way to snap Sasuke out of this and get them down safely. She looked down to see how far up they were and they were pretty far up. Then she noticed that they were closing in on the ground to land.

This was the perfect opertunity to snap Sasuke out of it. Elis bit Sasuke's arm that was holding her. Sasuke let her go and yelled out in pain. Elis was still holding on to Sasuke's arm and then climbed up Sasuke. Sasuke tried to grab her but she dogged his hand. Elis was close to falling off of him but, finally got on his back. She held on tight to his shoulders.

Then Elis got her kunai knife out and got the handle part and tried to knock out Sasuke. Sasuke tried to catch Elis's hand to stop her. They were wild in the air because Sasuke wasn't consentrating with all the comotion that Elis was causing. Sasuke finally caught her hand and held her out by the arm. He pulled her closer so they would be face to face. He growled at her then flew her down.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Elis was screaming as she got closer to the ground.

Sasuke was finally coming back to his sences.

"ELIS!" he yelled.

He dived down and grabbed her and shifted his body so his back would take the damage. He hit the ground really hard but Elis flew out of his arms so she it a near by window. They were both on the ground uncontious. Elis laid inside a house with a glass all over the place some where on her but nowhere near the vital areas. Sasuke was bleeding heavily and he was not waking up.

"Elis, Sasuke," Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Sakura went to Elis so she could take out as much of the glass out of her as quick as possible. Naruto went to wrap something around Sasuke to stop the bleeding. Everyone in town were surounding the scene.

"Lee go and get Lady Hokage," Neji instructed as soon as he got to the scene.

"Yes," Lee said.

He left in one move leaving nothing but dust.

"What happened?" Ino said running up next to Temari who was holding her arm up.

"It's a long story. Could you heal my arm?" Temari asked holding her arm out.

"Sure," Ino said getting to work.

"What is going on?" Tsunade said on a roof top of one of the houses near the scene.

"We will explain later Lady Tsunade but right know Elis and Sasuke need medical help," Neji said to her.

"Right. Shizune go and help Elis," Tsunade instructed to Shizune who was behind her.

"Hai," Shizune said.

She was at Elis's side in one minute. Tsunade went to help Naruto. Everyone in town was sent home so the othe ninja's could help with the clean up.


	4. 1 dad

Chapter 4: Number one dad

Sasuke and Elis were both in the hospital for recovery. Sakura was by Elis's side almost every minute of everyday. They have been asleep in the hospital for four days. There injures were really bad. They fell twenty feet of the ground and Sasuke took most of the impact but, Elis went flying.

"Where? Where am I?" Sasuke said waking up on the fourth day.

"Oh I see that you are awake," said a nurse.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked sitting up his vision was still adjusting to the light.

"You are at the Leaf village hospital," the nurse said.

"Oh," Sasuke said after his vision we normal.

"Where is Elis?" Sasuke asked panicking.

"She is in the room down the hall," the nurse told him.

He bolted out of the room and ran to Elis's room. He opened the door and saw Sakura there. She was shocked by Sasuke's presence. Sasuke quickly moved to Elis's side and held her hand. She was asleep and had a lot of bandages all over her body.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked looking at his daughter worryingly.

"Your curse mark activated and you went wild. You were trying to protect Elis and she wanted to stop you. When she did you threw her on the ground. When you realized what you did you to the impact but Elis flew out of your arms and she crashed into a window," Tsunade said coming in.

Sasuke looked at her and gave her an apology look. He felt so bad. He thought that the curse mark wouldn't to this again or ever come back. Know he hurt his own daughter and know she is in the hospital. If he hadn't saved her she would have died and Sasuke looked away from Tsunade when he had that thought.

"Don't worry Sasuke. Shizune and Sakura was able to heal her way before she lost to much blood. She is definatly one lucky girl," Tsunade said trying to make Sasuke feel better.

"She would have been better off without me," Sasuke said standing up still holding Elis's hand.

"Don't say that Sasuke. Hinata would feel terrible if you left her," Sakura said comforting Sasuke.

"Yeah well at least she wouldn't have to suffer for my mistakes," Sasuke said in an angry tone.

"Elis is happy to be with you Sasuke. She has been writing about you and Hinata for a very long time," Tsunade said taking a stack of paper out of her jacket sleeves.

He gave it to Sauske and Sasuke took it with his free hand.

"When you have time read it," Tsunade said leaving.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sakura said running after Tsunade.

Sasuke looked out after them until the door closed. He sat in the chair that Sakura was sitting in and put the stack of papers down next to Elis on her bed.

"I am so sorry Elis," he whispered with Elis's hand to his forehead.

He kissed her hand and put her hand down on the bed still holding her hand. He watched her as she slept like an angel. Then he saw the stacks of paper and took a document that was on top of all the others.

It read:

_Number one Dad  
By Elis Hyuuga-Uchiha_

_My dad is the most wonderful person ever known. He may have done some bad things in the past but if being my father is a crime then I don't mind. He cares about me no matter what I do and helps me in anyway I can. When he thinks about my mom he cries but knows that she is watching over us. He would try to put a smile on his face every time something is bothering him. Because I am a girl he doesn't know half of the things that I talk about but he tries to understand. When we disagree on things he always tries to make it where we both are right. _

_My dad always teaches me new things even when he donsen't know how to do things himself. Me and my dad get along as if we where father and son and I am sure that he wishes for a son at times. But when he knows that I am thinking that he tells me 'you will always be my number one son even if you are a girl'. He gets me even when he dosen't and makes me smile when I am down or something bad has happen to me. He even makes me smile when I am already happy. _

_Sometimes my dad will do some weird things but he is not afraid to show it. He isn't also afraid to say that he is wrong. My dad is like a free bird. Always flying where ever he wants to go but doesn't disturb the peace. He will just keep to himself and when someone needs him he will be there for his friends and loved ones. At times he gets sad and doesn't want me to know about it but I find out anyway. I tell him 'it's okay. tomorrow will be a brighter day.' and he would tell me 'my dad is always going to be bright with you around.' _

_Even though I have only been with my dad for four years I am happy to be his daughter and to have finally meet him. He is my number one dad. He makes me happy and always will. He never hurts me and if he thinks that then I will tell him 'it's just a scratch'. My father is Sasuke Uchiha and he is the best dad that I could ever ask for._

_Do you have a great number one dad?_

Sasuke read the story twice and started to cry. He was happy that Elis would consider him her number one dad. he looked on the back and saw two number one ribbons on them. They were awards for best peace and best performance. He smiled and looked at Elis. _You are definatly you mothers daughter_, he said to himself remembering all of Hinata's ribbons for all of her written documents.

Sasuke read all of her other documents but he remembered the first peace he read. _Number one dad eh, _Sasuke said to himself after looking through half of her documents.


	5. The Grave

Chapter 5: The Grave

After a week Elis finally woke up which had relived everyone because they were so worried that she wouldn't wake up from her sleep. Sasuke was the most happiest that she woke up because he was the most scared.

"So dad what are we going to do today?" Elis asked one day after she got out of the hospital.

"I am not sure," Sasuke said not really listening to her.

"Dad is everything alright?" Elis asked walking in front of her dad.

"Yeah Elis. Everythings fine," Sasuke said looking away from her.

"Liar. Something is bothering you. I know. It was that incident a week ago wasn't it?" Elis said realizing what was bothering him.

"No," Sasuke said in an uncoviced voice.

"Dad?" Elis said in a scolding way.

"Fine it is," Sasuke said giving in.

"Ha. Don't worry dad. I'll make sure that I train very hard to control my powers and get a lot stronger. Maybe even go on harder missions so you won't have to worry about things like this," Elis said trying to comfort Sasuke.

"No!" Sasuke yelled. "Look Elis I see what you are trying to do but you will not go on a mission higher then a C rank. And I will worry a lot. I even worry when you do a D rank for crying out loud."

"Dad you are going to have to trust me. Besides you told me the only way to get stronger is going over your limit. So that means at least going higher then a B rank," Elis said trying to get her dad let her do harder things.

"Elis, that is enough young lady. I have my reasons for keeping you away from bad things," Sasuke started yelling at her.

"Oh, is it because of what happened to mom. Dad you know that I can defend myself and I am strong enough to defeat who ever killed mom," Elis said matching Sasuke's tone.

"That is out of the question. And that is not the reason," Sasuke yelled a little louder.

"What is it because you don't want me to have a life?" Elis said a little louder.

"No! I JUST WANT TO PROTECT YOU," Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs.

"AND YOU ARE DOING A HORRIBLE JOB AT IT. YOU ALMOST KILLED ME," Elis said recalling what happened a week ago.

Sasuke took a step back. Then he shook his head and started running.

"Dad!" Elis said trying to catch up to him.

Elis lost sight of him because of his speed. It started to rain and Elis fell to the ground crying. Elis didn't mean to hurt her farther.

"Elis are you okay?" Sai said as he knelt next to Elis.

"I am alright," she said wipping her tears.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Sai asked putting an umbrella over them.

"Could you," Elis said her eyes a bit teary.

"Sure," Sai said standing up and lending a hand to Elis.

Sai walked Elis home and Elis would look behind her every know and then hoping to see Sasuke running up behind them but he didn't.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke walked slowly to the grave to see Hinata. He just hated what Elis said but, he thought that she was right. He looked down at his feet and not even lifting up his head.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Elis and him would fight at least once a week. Elis knew that she was right most of the time but he just didn't want to face it. He knew that he would be a terrible father. _How on earth did you handle this Hinata? The way I use to see you two it seemed like a peace of cake, _Sasuke said looking up in the sky. _Well I guess it was because you were both girls but still. How can I be the father that you always wanted me to be? _Sasuke asked himself looking down at the ground.

Sasuke finally was near Hinata's grave an looked up. As soon as he looked up he saw Hinata in the flesh. Sasuke as shocked and scared. Hinata looked at him with her beautiful pearl white eyes. She seemed to look as if she didn't know him. He quickly rubbed both of his eyes and Hinata was gone.

Sasuke just stood there and was be withered.

_I hope that was a gost, _Sasuke said looking around.

He walked to Hinata's grave and almost fainted. Hinata's grave was dugged up. There was nothing. Not even her remains were left. The only thing was Hinata's grave stone and a big deep whole. Sasuke started to run for it.

He ran so fast he was at Tsunade's office in one second.

"Lady Tsunade someone has-" Sauske out of breath from the shock.

"I know. Someone dug up her grave. The grave keeper notified us early this morning," Tsunade said not looking at Sauske.

"What? Then why didn't you tell me," Sauske said.

"Because we knew that you would want some information that we don't have then you would have a fit," Tsunade explained.

"Maybe I can give you some information," Sasuke said remebering Hinata in the flesh.

He explained what happened before he went to Hinata's grave stone and Tsunade only had big eyes.

"Sasuke do you know if Orochimaru had kept somethings about bringing back the dead?" Tsunade demanded.

"No. He was still working on it before I killed him," Sasuke said.

"Damn it," Tsunade said. "Shizune."

"Yes ma'am," Shizune said coming to her side.

"I want all jounin to go to all of Orochimaru's hideouts and see if there is any forbidden jutsu scrolls that might tell us about bringing back the dead," ordered Tsunade.

"Hai," Shizune said.

"I'll give you a map of all the hideouts that I know of," Sasuke said offering help.

"Alright. But what about Elis?" Tsunade said worried about Elis.

"I won't tell her until the time is right," Sasuke said going out the door to start on his project.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Tsunade said a bit more calm.

"For know yes. But I need to make sure that she is safe before I let her go near her know alive mother," Sasuke said turning his head half way.

"If you need help telling her you have a lot of friends behind you," Tsunade said.

"Thanks," Sasuke said a bit soft.


	6. Miu

Chapter 6: Miu

Sasuke was on his desk at his apartment sleeping on top of a map. It was night on the third day of Hinata's aprerence.

Elis brought a blanket to Sasuke so he wouldn't get could. She was hopping to be strong enough to carry him so he wouldn't have to sleep like that but she wasn't that strong.

Elis went to her bed and wrote more in her new book that Jiyriya gave her. She had a lot of fun writing another book for the sequal that her mother started.

"Let's see what else should I write," Elis said tapping the pen on her chin thinking.

Then she heard someone throwing rocks at her door. She went to the window and a rock hit her.

"Ow. Hey watch where your throwing that," Elis said rubbing her head.

She looked down and almost colapsed. She saw Hinata or in this case her mother standing right before her. She smiled at Elis and startd to skip away.

Elis looked at her door which was closed to see if she could see if her father was still asleep with her byakugan. He was. She grabbed her jacket and went climbed down the building from her window. When she got to the ground she ran after Hinata.

_This can't be real. Mom is dead. I was on her body and I didn't hear her heart beating. Or was that her shadow clone, _Elis was saying to herself. _But that can't be as soon as a Shandow clone has taken a lot of damage they disappear and if it was wouldn't it have disappeared before us._

Elis had so many questions in her head.

She finally came to the old sack where her mother was burried. _I wonder if it was just mum's ghost. But then again if it was how on earth could she pick up and earthly rock, _she asked herself on the top of the hill.

She slid down there so she wouldn't have to go around. She followed the look alike Hinata to the grave stone. She was standing in front of the grave stone. Elis went closer but with caution.

The look alike Hinata turned half of her body to look and Elis.

"I see you did follow me," she said sounding exactly like Hinata.

"Why? What do you want with me?" Elis asked moving her hand to her back pocket to retreve a kunai.

"It's not what I want. It is what my masters want," she said turning her whole body to face Elis and took to steps toward her.

Elis threw the kunai that she got and another kunai hit her's. She looked up at the tree that was on the top of the hill. She could see a figure with red eyes. He then came down and stood right infront of the look alike Hinata.

"So this is my brothers daughter," said the man.

He had a chinese looking hat with a bell on the side. He also wore a black cloack with red clouds on it.

"Your...Your one of the Aktsuki," Elis said stepping back because she was scared.

She heard loads of stories about them. She knew that they were after Naruto and those who had demons in them. Elis also found out that they were really strong more strong then the special Jounins. She new that she wouldn't survive even for a second.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you," he said in the back of Elis.

_He is really fast. He is as fast as father, _Elis said looking back at him.

"Don't hurt her. I am the one who has to kill her," said another man coming out of the shadows behind the look alike Hinata.

Elis looked and when the man turned to her she started to shiver. It was Hiashi in the same cloak as the man behind her.

"Hello Elis. I see you have grown quite a bit. You are looking like you mother more and more," he said coming closer to Elis. "Though you will never be her. You know I have intreging infromation about your other self. I believe she is called Akuma," Hasih asked Elis.

_How does he know about that? _Elis said a bit scared in her head.

"We shouldn't kill her know. I want to use her to get to Sasuke. I haven't seen him in years," the man said behind Elis.

"Who are you?" Elis asked the man behind her not looking at him.

"Well I thought he would have told you about me. Well I am Itachi. The reason he left you behind and wanting power," he said in such a proud voice.

"What was his reasons to go after you?" Elis asked.

"Well I killed his clan. Or should I say our clan," Itachi said.

Elis was confused. Itachi was in the same clan as her father but something was missing to this story and she knew it.

"Were you close to each other?" Elis asked trying to put the peaces of the puzzle together.

"Well you could say that we were as close as brothers. Or actually we are brothers," Itachi said with as small laugh.

Elis dropped to the floor as Itachi went to Hiashi's side. Elis was shaking. _So he is my Uncle and he wants to kidnape me so he can kill dad. And my grandfather wants to kill me because of my powers. Why? Why is my life so messed up,_ Elis said to herself crying.

"Darling can we please go I don't want to stay here much longer," said the look alike Hinata going to Itach as if they were a couple.

"Don't worry we will soon," Itachi said stroking her hair.

_Mom, _Elis said to herself.

Elis saw the whole thing. _And know mom is back and she is going for the people who is trying to kill the one person that she ever loved._

"Well at least you a better for my new daughter than you brother," Hiashi said looking at the couple.

"Anyways let's take her then we can deside on what we are going to do with her. If we stay here someone will find us," Itachi said looking at Elis.

"Alright. Miu, why don't you be a doll and knock her out," Itachi said lifting her chin so there heads could be the same height.

"Yes. Then we can finally go right?" Miu said.

"That is right my beautiful feather," Itachi said.

Elis started running but bumpped into Itachi. He was supper fast. Elis started going for the hill but Miu had already gotten to her and she hit the point that would knock her out.

"That was fun," Elis heard Miu with her mothers laugh.

"Mom, Why?" Elis whispered before she was knocked out.


	7. Elis kidnap New mission

Chapter 7: Elis has been Kidnapped and the New mission

Sasuke woke up the next morning.

"Elis," Sasuke said making breakfast. "Elis wake up and come and get your breakfast or else you'll be late for your mission."

Elis didn't come out. Sasuke didn't here any moaning what so ever after he finished with making breakfast he went to her room. Her room was neat and clean.

_Hm. I wonder if she went early, _Sasuke thought.

He ate the food himself and went off to go and meet the others for his mission.

When he came to Tsunade's office he found Naruto, Sakura, and Sai talking to Elis's sensai.

"Have any of you seen her? She didn't come to the front gate like I told her," the sensai said not seeing Sasuke.

"Are you sure she didn't go there," Sasuke said getting in the conversation.

"Sasuke didn't you see her this morning?" Elis's sensai asked.

"No I thought she got up early to see you guys," Sasuke told her.

"What?" Naruto said.

"All of you get in here," Tsunade said opening her door.

She moved aside to let them all in. Inside her office was an old man. He looked like he was in his 60's. He was sitting on a chair next to Tsunade's desk and he was scared out of his wits.

"Alright tell them what you told me," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am," the man answered. "Last night I was going to the shack to do my usual gardening around that area. I found your daughter following this women that looked like Hinata. When she followed them the girl who looked like Hinata was accompanied by two men one I recognized as Hiashi and the other man I heard his name was Itachi."

Sasuke didn't hear anything else after that. As soon as he heard Hiashi and Itachi's name Sasuke grew mad. When the old man was in the middle of the story Sasuke took the old man by the collar and pushed him up against the wall.

"Where did they go?" Sasuke said part of his body was filled with the curse mark.

"I don't know all I know was that they took the little girl," the old man said scared of Sasuke.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Sasuke said slamming the man into the wall.

"I couldn't they would have killed me," the man said so scared.

"So you would have let a little girl get-"

"Sasuke that is enough," Tsunade said yelling. Shizune and some ANBU people came to stop him from killing the old man.

Sasuke got a hold of himself after everyone was holding him down.

"Forgive me Lady Hokage," Sasuke said bowing to Tsunade.

"Next time get a better hold of yourself," Tsunade scolded.

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke said ashamed of himself.

"Are you sure that they didn't leave anything behind?" Tsuande asked the scared old man.

"Not that I know of," the old man said still scared of Sasuke.

"Alright," Tsunade said. "You may leave."

The old man bolted out of the room like he was a kid again.

"I want you to get Kiba and Neji to that place as soon as possible," Tsunade ordered one of the ANBU members.

"Yes ma'am," said the ANBU memeber.

He was gone in a flash.

"And I want you to get everyone of Sasuke's friends together for this mission," Tsunade ordered another ANBU.

"Yes."

The other one was gone the same as the first one.

"Shizune I want you to notify Gaara to let him know of the situation as well as all of the Kage's and the feudal lord," Tsuande ordered Shizune.

"Right away ma'am," Shizune said and out of the door she went.

The only people that were left in the room was Tsunade and Sasuke. Sasuke slowly stood up and was going to go out of the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Tsunade asked him before he took another step.

"I am going to get ready to save my daughter," Sauske answered in an angry tone.

"You are not going on this mission," Tsunade said harshly.

"What? SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO SAVE HER," Sasuke shouted turning to Tsunade.

"Think about it why would the kidnap Elis if all they wanted to do was kill her," Tsunade pointed out.

Sasuke thought about it but didn't get the answer.

"They want you to go to them that way they can touchier you when they kill her in front of your eyes," Tsunade said turning to the window. "Plus they might use that look alike Hinata against you."

Sasuke balled up his hands in anger.

"We still need information and that is why we need your friends so they can get that certain information. Your friends are the only ones committed enough to help you because one they have watched her grow up and two," Tsunade turning to him. "They are the only ones that know about her powers."

"So you just want me to sit by while my daughter is being torched my her own family," Sasuke said approaching Tsunade.

"Who said I was going to let you sit at your home?" Tsunade taunted.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I am having you go into further detail with people being brought back to life. So you will be going with Sakura and Naruto to find out more information. I am sure that you will know where to start looking first," Tsuande said.

"Why would I want to look in on that?" Sasuke asked.

Then he realized that she was talking about Hinata's remains disappearing and this new Hinata reappearing.

"Alright when do you want us to leave?" Sasuke asked ready for his mission.

"As soon as you can," Tsunade said.


	8. Mission

Chapter 8:Mission

"So let's go," Naruto said.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had go to the gate of the Leaf village to start there mission.

Sasuke was not in a happy mood at all. He looked back at the village before they left. _I promise Hinata I will get our little girl back, _Sasuke said to himself looking at the village.

"Sasuke come on, the scrolls aren't going to just come to us," Naruto shouted outside the gate.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and Sakura and started out on there mission.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure it was wise of you to let him go on a different mission?" Shizune asked Tsunade in her office.

"Yes. We can't afford him to go crazy like last time. If he does then he might kill his only daughter and therefore be a monster for the rest of his life. Not even Naruto's powers will be able to stop him. Not even-" Shizune started to say.

"I know the risks. That is why I send him on this earned. He needs to find his powers within as well as his daughters," Tsunade said turning toward Shizune.

"That is true. By the way were you able to find out about Akuma?" Shizune asked.

"Nope," Tsunade said cheerfully. "That is one problem out of my hand."

They both looked out the window not knowing what lies for Sasuke and Elis in the future.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"He Sasuke are you sure we are going the right way?" Naruto asked after a few hours.

It was night and the stars were nice and bright. They came to a town near a mountain.

"Yes we are. I know that it is suppose to be a secret place but Orochimaru new that his enemy's would start looking for him in uninhabited areas," Sasuke explained.

"Oh," Naruto said realizing it.

They walked down to a dark alley that was a dead end. Sasuke did a seal and placed his hands on the wall. Soon after a door appeared right before there eyes. Sasuke knocked it down with one punch.

"Wow," Naruto said.

"Come on," Sasuke said in a serious tone.

They went through the door and started walking down steps. As they went further into the ground they found another door that was knocked down. As soon as Sasuke saw that he ran for the door. When he went through the door he saw that the room was demolished as if a tornado hit it.

"No," Sasuke said in a whisper.

Then Sasuke went to the book shelves and looked through all of the books. Naruto and Sakura looked around and saw big tubs that had this weird glowing liquid. After a few minutes of looking Sasuke was angry and flipped over one of the tables. Sakura and Naruto looked at him through all of the commotion.

"It's not here. All of Kabuto's research is gone. I guess they really did bring her back," Sasuke said.

Sakura went to comfort him and said "Don't worry we will find something that can help us."

"Hey Sasuke what is this weird glowing liquid?" Naruto asked tapping the glass tube.

"That is a container for humans to go in. Kabuto would use his corpse and test them to see if they would come back to life. I have only seen it once but, he did bring one person back but, then he ended up being a demon. Me and Orochimaru destroyed that person. I was never came back to this room again nor heard any reports about it again," Sasuke explained.

"Why didn't you tell Tsunade?" Sakura questioned.

"Because it wasn't useful information. If they did bring Hinata back then she would already be a demon," Sasuke said.

"Maybe they were able to do it," Naruto said looking at one of the other test tubes.

Naruto went around the other giant test tubes and saw two that were cracked. Naruto bend down and saw a peace of hair on one of the glass. It was one of Hinata's hairs. He gave the hair to Sasuke and Sasuke was shocked.

"Like I said they might have succeded," Naruto said standing up.

"But how?" Sasuke asked himself.

"It is because they had more chakra then we did," said Kabuto's voice.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked around with there weapons in there hands.

"Kabuto how on earth are you alive. I swear I killed you," Sasuke said.

"I am dead," Kabuto said.

"Then how on earth can you speak to us?" Sakura shouted.

"That is because I put my mind into a computer. I can upload myself into any of Orochimaru's hideouts," Kabuto said with a hologram of himself.

Naruto was shocked. Sakura was impressed at how advanced he was but, Sasuke wasn't happy at all.

"If your a computer then why didn't you stop them,'' Sasuke said getting angry.

"Because I wanted to see where the flaw was in the experiment," Kabuto explained. "I watched them closely as they brought Hinata back. The experiment had to have a sacrifice. That sacrifice also had to be powerful enough to not only bring the body back but, also the mind."

"So they used one of the Akasuki to do that?" Naruto asked.

"No. They used Orochimaru," Kabuto said.

"WHAT?" all three of them said.

"Orochimaru was gaining his strength after he fought you and Itachi. He came here to recover his strength. When he was close to regaining his strength his body started to degrade. Then they came and forced him to do what they told him," Kabuto explained.

"So she didn't turn into a demon once she was out of the tube?'' Sasuke asked.

"Not yet," Kabuto said with a smile.

Sasuke was about to punch him when Naruto held him back.

"What do you mean by not yet?" Sakura asked.

"You will see," Kabuto said fading away.

"Kabuto," Sasuke said. "KABUTO GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE. KABUTO," Sasuke shouted.


	9. Sasuke, Elis, Akuma

Chapter 9: Sasuke's on his way & Elis's talk with Akuma

Sasuke was on the ground beating himself up inside. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was so upset with him self that he banged his head on the floor and he was bleeding.

"Sasuke stop it. Elis wouldn't want you to do that," Sakura said trying to stop Sasuke.

Sasuke started to slow down until he compleatly stopped.

"Your right," Sasuke said pulling himself together.

"We need to find them so we can save her and figure out what there plan is," Sasuke said standing up.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we at least report this to Tsunade before making rash decisions?" Sakura suggested.

"Who cares? She will have to put us on the job know since we know so much," Naruto said.

"No. We need to tell her that we are going after them and I have a hunch of where they will be," Sasuke said.

Naruto got a bird while Sakura was writing down the things that they needed to tell Tsunade. Sasuke was looking at some books to see if there were any thing that could prove that his theory was correct.

"We just sent the bird," Naruto reported to Sasuke.

"Good. Take the books that are over there and make them smaller so we can use them," Sasuke said pointing at a small pile of books.

"Alright," Naruto said going to the books. "Um...How do you make them smaller?"

"I will do it," Sakura said sensing that Sasuke was getting mad.

"Thanks," Sasuke said apreitating what Sakura was doing.

Sakura did the seal to make the books smaller and placed them in a scroll so they could summon them when they needed it.

"Is this it?" Sakura asked a few minutes after.

"Yes. For know let's rest we will be needing all of our strenght," Sasuke said getting his sleeping bag out.

"Okay," Naruto said agreing with him.

Sasuke could hardly sleep that night. He was tossing and turning. So much things were going through his mind. He had this dream that Elis was stuck in this weird glowing ball full of water. Then he saw Itachi and Hiashi talking with there backs towards him.

"Is she really the girl?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. Her chakra is off the charts. That demon in her is more powerful then I thought," Hiashi said.

"So are you really going to kill her?" Itachi asked.

"I will. This girl is to dangeours even in the right hands. I must kill her," Hiashi said.

"Well let us wait until Sasuke comes. I want him to suffer even more," Itachi said in an evil voice.

Sasuke woke up imidiatly and he was breathing hard. After he pulled himself together he looked at Naruto and Sakura to see if he had woken them up. They weren't there. Then he heard some strange noise. He got up and followed the noise. As he got closer to the noise he saw clothes being flown everywhere.

"COULD YOU GUYS NOT DO THAT KNOW. FIND A ROOM THAT I AM NOT IN. OR EVEN BETTER DO IT AFTER THE MISSION," Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next moring they went to find Itachi and Hiashi. As they were going Sasuke told them about his dream.

"So do you think it was really happening?" Sakura asked as they were running.

"I think so. But it seemed that I was a bit odd," Sasuke said.

"Well did you at least see where they were?" Naruto asked ahead of everyone.

"Barrly," Sasuke said.

"Well can you at least tell us what you saw?" Sakura asked.

"Well all I saw was that Elis was haning on this weird looking rock that had eyeballs on it," Sasuke remebering it.

"What?" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

"Are you sure it was a rock with eyeballs on it?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Postive," Sasuke said. "Why?"

"That is the thing that almost killed Garra," Naruto said bitting his lips at the memory of it all.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"That thing is what takes the demons out of the person's body. Like Naruto," Sakura explained to Naruto. "The thing is that since the demon is so powerful and that the body is so fragile that the person dies becasue of the ceramony."

Sasuke was shocked.

"So are you saying that they might take the demon in Elis's body as well as Naruto's?" Sasuke asked trying to figure it all out.

"I am not sure," Sakura said.

"Great. We get our answers which leads us to more questions," Sasuke said getting mad.

"Don't worry Sasuke. We will find Elis and then we will kick Itachi's and Hiashi's butt," Naruto said looking over his shoulders to look at Sasuke. "Don't worry. I am willing to risk my life to save her as Hinata did."

"Me too. I don't want Hinata's death to all be in vain," Sakura asured Sasuke.

"Thank you," Sasuke said with all of his heart.

And so the race was on between life and death.

XxXxXxXxXx

**_Meanwhile in the cave where Elis waits._**

"Father, please don't come," Elis whispered to herself.

"Let him come," whisperd a spirit.

"Stay out of this, Akuma," Elis said knowing who it was.

"You must let him come. If not I will be in your body for ever," the spirit said.

"I will destroy you with my own body," Elis said.

"Wow so confident. You won't be so confident when you see your father die just like you mother," Akuma said.

Akuma had apeared infront of Elis's eyes. Well she could only be seen by Elis's Byakugan.

"I see that you can see me know," Akuma said knowing that Elis could see her.

"I have been working on it. It dosen't take a lot of my chakra because I use yours," Elis said happy that she was able to develop the teqnice so well.

"At least I have enough chakra to last me for 10 years of battle and that isn't even just for an ordianary fight," Akuma said prasing herself.

"I don't care. Once my father comes I will show him that I am old enough to do things on my own and that I can defeat a strong demon like you," Elis said confidently.

"Well I should tell you that your father bears my marking so I can control him when ever I want," Akuma said.

"I know that he will stop you from doing that," Elis said in a firm voice.


	10. Sasuke's Memories of the Past

Chapter 10: Sasuke's Memories of the Past

**Author's input: Sorry I haven't been updating but, I had a major wirters block, so here is the story contiued. Review to tell me if there is anything that I need to change because I will be redoing the first two. When this is done I might be making a third on but, I'm not sure yet. Here is the story. Enjoy.**

Elis was still hanging on the weird rock. She was fast asleep and Miu was staring at her.

_Why do you look so familiar? _she asked herself.

_Mommy, come on it's my first day at school, _Miu heard a small voice in her head.

_Alright, _she heard her voice saying to the small voice.

Miu held her head so she could control her sanity.

"Miu," Itachi said at her side.

"I'm alright," Miu said looking at the girl.

"What is going on?" she heard Hiashi.

"Nothing master," she said letting her head go.

She looked at the man and started to hear voices screaming at her.

She fell to the ground holding her head.

"Miu," Itachi said falling to her side.

"Put he in that contanier. We don't want her remembering anything," Haishi ordered.

"Right," Itachi said scouping Miu in his arms.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were running at full speed. They were in a forest feild.

"Hey Sasuke do you know where were going?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer. He was using his Sharningan to see if he could see anything else.

"Sasuke we should take a break we have been running at top speed for almost a day. If we want to beat Haishi and Itachi we need to be at full strength," Sakura resoned.

Sasuke still didn't answer.

"SASUKE," Naruto yelled in his ear.

Sasuke jumped and hit a tree.

Sakura and Naruto stopped on a branch on a tree were Sasuke hit.

"What?" Sasuke asked standing up.

"We have been trying to talk to you for a while and you keep on ignoring us," Sakura explained.

"Sorry if I have been consetrating," Sasuke said looking around.

"You need your rest," Sakura said walking closer to him.

"I don't need it. I have enought strength," Sasuke said turning away from her.

"Sasuke I know you want to save her, but if you keep on going on like this you won't get to," Naruto resoned.

"Shut up Naruto you have no idea how I feel," Sasuke barked at Naruto.

"I don't. Then who the hell trained away from the village for two years? Who fought you when you were going to Orochimaru? Who looked for you while you were training with Orochmar?!" Naruto shouted tightening his fists.

Sasuke stood up straight.

"Don't you say I don't know what it is like because I do," Naruto said.

He jumped down from the tree and started making camp.

Sasuke watched Naruto move around.

"Sasuke don't think that he is the only one that knows how you feel," Sakura said looking at Naruto.

She jumped down to help Naruto.

Sasuke watched him until it was sunset. He leaned on the tree looking at what stars he could see through the leaves.

_Elis, _Sauke thought.

He remembered the first time he saw her when he came back to the village.

_Elis opened the door. The person that was in front of the door had black hair and eyes. He was as tall as the door and he wore black pants, black boots, black gloves, a tang-top, and a gray vest._

_"Can I help you?" Elis asked._

_"Hello does Hinata live in this apartment," asked the man._

_"Yes," Elis said with a big smile._

He remembered that she was only eight years old and she was so innocent and he didn't even know that she was his daughter until later. He remmered the day when he found out. He remembered the letter that Hinata left her and what he thought about it.

_Dear love,_

_It has been along time since I have seen you. By the time you read this I will already be dead. I am sorry that I kept her from you. But how could I. You had already left the village and I couldn't find you. Besides I was too weak and vulnerable. Please forgive me. Right know she needs you, her father. I know that you have never had any experiences with a child but, I know you will do great. Please take good care of her. I know you can do it. Please tell her that I lover her and that I will always be by her side._

_Love your Hinata._

_He still didn't under stand. Then he felt another peace of paper in the back of her letter. He looked at it and it was Elis's birth certificate. It had his name on it. Then he became wide eye._

_What? Elis's is my daughter? Sasuke said to himself._

_Now the letter made sense. He was to take care of Elis and raise her just what he should really be doing. But he wasn't sure how he would do it. He has never been there for Elis like Hinata and the others._

_How the heck am I suppose to raise her when I can't even get my life straight. Plus there are people after me. What would happen to her if she lost me as well._

He smiled at his shock. He was so stupid back then. He should have known that Elis was his daughter when they first meet or eve the day when he was training her.

_"So Elis what do you wanna work on your training," Sasuke asked following Elis to where she trains._

_"Well I wanted to work on my speed and some of my melee tequices," said Elis thinking of what she had to practice on._

_"How old are you?" Sasuke asked._

_"I am eight years old. And at the top of my class," Elis said turning around to Sasuke to show how proud of herself she was._

_"Wow."_

_"Yep. I had to study really hard to get the top of my class. Me and mom rarely talked because I was studying so hard. But know I am acing my class like I am the book," Elis said so proudly._

He sat up and looked down at Naruto and Sakura. He stared at them remembering the good old days when they were Team 7. He laughed when he thought of him and Naruto always fighting and Sakura always yelling at Naruto. Those were the best times. Sasuke then thought of the day when he messed everything up. Know he realized that Naruto did fell the same way.

The only diffrence was Elis didn't want to run away from him, like how he was running away from his friends.

He jummped down to meet them.

They all looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at them. ''I'm just really worried about Elis. That's all."

"We all are,'' Sakura said.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I understand but," Naruto said turning to Sauke. "If you do that again I will have to beat you up."

"I will hold you to that," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Let's get as much sleep as possible kay," Sakura said happy to be together again.

"Alright."

They all went to sleep not knowing what is going on far away.


	11. Miu memory

Chapter 11: Miu memory

"Don't worry Miu. I will take care of you," Itachi said.

Miu was floating in a tube full of water. She was naked and was deep under ground in the lower levels of there hideout.

_Mommy, who is that guy?_

_Who's voice is that?_

_That is my friend._

_Why is my voice answering this other voice._

Everytime Miu went into the tank she always heard voices. She remembered when she first went to the hidden leaf village.

XxXxXxXx

"Miu just make sure you get that little girls attention okay," Itachi explained

"But," Miu said wanting to protest.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to marry you when this is all over," Itachi said taking her cheek.

"Alright," she said taking comfort.

She left his side and snuck into the leaf village. She knocked out most of the gaurds when she went throught the back exit. She was quick and stealthy when she went to look for the girl.

She hide behind one of the old shacks.

_Why is this place so familiar? _Miu asked herself.

She slowly walked toward the light and desguised herself as one of the merchants that she saw in another village. She then walked around.

_This place looks so familiar._

She walked passed this man that had spiked hari and shaded glasses, with him as a man with brown hair that was spiked and tattoo's on his face. Walking in bettween them was a gaint dog.

_"Come on Hinata we have to go to our training," said the boy with the tattoos._

_"Hold on we have to get something for Kurenia sensai," my voice said to this boy._

_"Let her go Kiba," said the boy with the glasses._

_"Alright," Kiba said._

Miu ran as fast as she could before she lost her consetration. She found herself infront of an old shack.

She walked down towards it. There was a lake infront of it. She rememered something about this very lake.

_"Hinata have you ever fished before?" a boy with black hair asked making the fishing pole._

_"No," Hinata said going to the boy with black hair ._

_"You wanna learn?" the boy with black hair asked standing up with the fishing pole ready._

_"Sounds like fun," Hinata said smiling at boy with black hair._

_Hinata was in front of the boy with black hair and he was in the back of Hinata with his hands on hers so he could teach her how to cast a fishing pole. They were both blushing because this was the closets they have ever been._

_"So you swing it like this," the boy with black hair said moving Hinata's arms. "That's how you do it. Then when you feel something pulling it reel it in."_

_"Okay," Hinata said looking at boy with black hair and smiling at him._

_The boy with black hair turned red when her face was so close to his. He quickly let go of her._

_"So...um real it in and you try," Sasuke said._

_"Okay," I said feeling a bit awkward._

_She cast it out like the boy with black hair showed her. One of her feet went up while other one was on her tip-toe. I slipped and was about to land in the boy with black hair wrapped his arms around her stomach and they both fell in the water._

_We resurfaced and looked at each other blushing. After we stared into each others eyes we started laughing._

She shook her mind and looked to the side. She saw a dug up grave. She looked at it.

She saw on the grave stone.

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Beloved friend, mother, and girlfriend._

"Hinata?" she asked confused.

She thought about that name and went closer.

_Why does that name sound familiar? _Miu asked herself.

She stared at the grave until it was raning. The name sounded so familiar to her but, she didn't know where or who it was.

She heard someone come and looked around.

She saw a man that had black hair just like the boy in her mind that brought her to this lake when she was small. He was older know. He looked at her in a strange way and he rubbed his eyes. Then she remembered what she had to do and left before he could open his eyes again.

As she ran throught the forest she thought to herself, _Who was that man and why was he so familiar?_

XxXxXxXx

_Why is my mind trying to fool me? Who am I? What am I?_

_You are my Miu, _said Itachi's voice.

_That's right. I am Miu. Itachi's girlfriend and I am Hiashi's daughter. I am not another person._

_That is right. You are my Miu. Don't forget that. Everything that comes to your mind is just a cloud blocking you from who you really are._

_Thank you._

XxXxXxXxXx

"How is she doing?" Hashi asked.

"She is still keeping the memories in her mind. Deep in her mind," Itachi reported.

"Let's keep it that way," Hiashi said.

They both looked at Miu.


	12. Seal the demon and the real Miu

Chapter 12:Seal the demon and the real Miu

Sasuke and the others were sleeping until...

Boom.

Sasuke was holding someone's neck.

"It's me Sasuke," Neji said almost chocking.

Sasuke let him go and Naruto and Sakura woke up.

"What are you doing here Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Neji screamed and turned away.

Naruto looked down at him and he was naked.

"Oh, Sorry," Naruto apoligized.

"CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE NOT DO THAT ON MISSIONS," Sasuke yelled his back to them.

"Well sorry," Naruto said putting his clothes on.

Sakura put her clothes on under the blanket and all of there friends came out of the woods.

"I'm so glad I stayed behind the tree," Kiba said happily.

"Me too," Temari said.

"Well lets just get to the point," Neji said still with his back to Naruto. "We came here to help you on your mission. Lady Tsunade told us of the situation and made us come with you."

"Good the more the better," Sakura said.

"No," Sasuke said.

Everyone stared at him.

"The more people we have the more chances of us getting caught in a hundred mile radius."

"It told her that but, she wouldn't listen," Shikamaru explained.

"She didn't want us just to help you to get Elis back," Neji said turning to Sasuke.

"Then why?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"We have to put a seal on her demon," Neji explained.

"It takes all of us to do that if we don't want one of us to get killed," Garra contiued.

"So you guys are going to seal up her demon?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Neji comfirmed.

"Will it harm her?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Neji whispered.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the neck and slammed him into the tree.

"WE ARE TALKING ABOUT MY DAUGHTER HERE," Sasuke shouted.

His curse mark started to show on his body.

"Sasuke," Neji warned.

Sasuke saw what was happening and took a deep breath. The mark started to let go of his sking and return to the curse mark. He gave Neji a cold stare and let him go.

"Let's go," Sasuke said coldly.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"They should be here soon," Hiashi said.

"Good. I want to have fun with them," Itachi said sharpening his sword.

"Where is Miu?" Hiashi asked.

"She's with the girl."

Hiashi gave a grave look.

"I hope she doesn't go mad again," Hiashi hopped.

XxXxXxXxXx

Miu was in the room with Elis and had her back to her. Elis had been asleep for about seven hours know.

Miu turned around to see if Elis was awake.

She stared at Elis.

_I know you from somewhere, _Miu said inside her mind as she stared at the child.

Elis slowly woke up and opened her eyes.

"Mom I'm thirsty," she said to Miu.

"I'm..." Miu was about to say.

Miu looked at the girl and remembered something.

_"Hi Elis," Miu said in Hinata's voice._

_Miu was holding a little baby girl that was reaching for her face. She was in Naruto's appartment because she was waiting for her's to be done with construction._

_"Mama," the baby said with a big smile._

_Miu's eyes went wide with the baby's words. She smiled and said, "I love you Elis."_

Miu shook the memory away and got the girl a glass of water.

When Miu got close to the girl she saw that her lips were cut up and some blood was dripping down her face that was now dry.

Miu put the cup near Elis's mouth and she drank five glasses before she was filled.

"Thank you mom," Elis said.

Elis blinked her eyes a few time before she looked at Miu straight in the eye.

"Your not my mom," Elis said in a harsh tone.

Miu stared at her.

"I know you," Miu said.

"That's because you kidnapped me," Elis barked.

"No. I know you before from somewhere," Miu whispered.

Elis looked at Miu and saw that she was telling the truth.

_That girl standing before you is made from the remains of your mom, _Akuma explained.

_Are you sure? _Elis asked.

_I am. You called her your mother just a few seconds ago and since when does a ninja keep up a transformation jutsu for so long? _Akuma said.

Elis looked at Miu.

"Mom, if you are listening do you rememeber when I had my first birthday?" Elis asked.

Miu closed her eyes and searched for that one memory.

_"MAMA!!!!!" a little girl screamed._

_Miu ran into the room to find that a one year old Elis was under her crib. She ran to Elis and sat the crib straight and rubbed her back while holding her._

_"Are you alright?" Miu asked crying._

_"Mama," was all that she said._

_The little Elis burried her face into Miu's hair._

_"I won't let anything hurt you," Miu said._

"A crib fell on you," Miu answered.

"That's right. What did you say to me then?" Elis asked.

"I wouldn't let anything hurt you," Miu said with shock.

"Look at me mom," Elis comanded. "Look at me. Your own father is hurting me along with my uncle."

Miu looked at her in shock.

_I can't be her mother. I was found by Itachi, _Miu thought.

"Tell me who my fahter is," Elis demanded.

Miu stared at her.

"TELL ME," Elis shouted.

Miu closed her eyes and went thought all of the memories.

She quickly opened her eyes and started to cry, "Sasuke."

Elis nodded and she herself started to cry.

"Mom it's me Elis," Elis said throught her tears.

"I'm Hinata," Miu said or know Hinata said.

Hinata went up to Elis and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry my daughter," Hinata said petting Elis's head.

"Why did you die?" Elis asked.

Hinata closed her eyes and remembered when she died.

"It was to protect you," Hinata explained.

"I needed you and dad needed you," Elis cried harder.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way. I'm back know and we can be a family again," Hinata said.

Hinata let go of Elis and started to undo the chains. Elis smiled at her mom while she undid the chains.

_I can have a real family know, _Elis cheered in her mind.

_She won't be your mother for long, _Akuma cautioned.

_Why? _Elis asked confused.

_Ask her, _Akuma said.

Elis looked at her mom as she supported her.


	13. Family Reunion

Chapter 13: Family Reunion

"Mom?" Elis asked.

"Yes," Hinata said.

"Is there something that your not telling me?" Elis asked.

Hinata stopped where she was and looked at her daughter. Hinata hopped that she wouldn't have to tell her daughter of her ill fate.

"You know what will happen don't you Akuma?" Hinata asked.

_Tell her I know, _Akuma ordered Elis.

"She knows but, tell me," Elis demanded.

Hinata took a deep breath and put Elis down and she sat infront of her.

"I will become a visious killing demon in maybe a week," Hinata whispered.

Elis gasphed and looked at her mother hoping that this was some joke. Hinata had her head down and Elis got that she wasn't joking.

"Isn't there some way that you can't be a demon?" Elis begged.

"No. Once that I found out who I really was then the prosses startes," Hinata said wither her head still down.

Elis started shaking her head. She couldn't beleive what she was hearing.

_Can't she fight the process? _Elis asked.

_No. The demon that she has become will over power her and will make her a demon sooner, _Akuma explaned.

_Can't you do something? _Elis begged.

Akuma blocked herself away from Elis and Elis was for once alone in her mind.

XxXxXxXxXx

"This is the place," Sasuke said.

Everyone nodded and slowly went underground into the building.

When they went through the hall there was six diffrent paths that they coud take.

"Which one?" Naruto asked looking at all of the diffrent ways.

Neji used his Byakugan to see but, he couldn't see anything.

"Just as I thougth," Neji said closing his eyes. "Hiashi must have put some sort of jutsu so my Byakugan can't see which is the right way."

"Alrigt everyone split up and run out of here once someone has Elis," Sasuke demanded.

"How will we know when someone has found her?" Temari asked.

"I will send my mouse to look and will notify you," Sai suggested. "I can only use them for that becuase the walls will destroy them if they are looking for the right path."

"All right. Let's split up," Lee said.

"Neji your team goes that way," Sasuke ordered. "Garra you guys go the other way. Sai, you, Naruto, and Sakura go that way. Kiba I want you team to go to the one behind me. Shikamaru your team can take the one next to me."

"What about you?" Ino asked.

"I'll take the last one," Sauke answered.

"By yourself," Tenten worried.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Sasuke said.

They all went off and Sasuke went his own way.

_I'm coming Elis, _Sasuke said in his mind as he ran.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Mom please don't become a demon," Elis said wrapping her arms around Hinata.

Hinata hugged her daugter and felt her tears fall on her shoulder.

"I have to. I'm not supose to be alive," Hinata whipsered.

"No mom," Elis cried harder.

Hinata rubbed Elis's back and cried with her.

_I'm sorry I didn't get to see you again Sasuke, _Hinata thought.

Bang.

The door flew open and Hinata quickly moved Elis under the stairs and hid thanks to the darkness.

She heard footsteps come down the stars and the footsteps stop and the end of the stairs.

"Elis!!!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Dad," Elis whispered.

Hinata slowly came out of the darkness and held Elis's hand.

"Dad," Elis shouted with joy.

Sasuke turned around and saw that Hinata was holding her hand. Hinata let go of her hand and Elis ran to Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he picked her up.

"I'm fine," Elis responded.

"Sasuke quickly get her out of here," Hinata comanded.

"Why should I listen to you?" Sasuke asked moving Elis behind him.

"Dad no. This is mom. She isn't Miu and more," Elis said pulling Sasuke back.

"Don't worry Elis. If he donsen't beleive me then that is fine," Hinata stated.

"Just hide right know," Hinata warned. "I have a feeling that Itachi will come here soon. There is a trap door under neath the stairs use it. If you have anyone else with you just send your chakra to the wall and they will find the exit."

Sasuke used his Sharingan to see if there were any lies. He saw that she was telling the turth.

"Let me ask you one thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Anything," Hinata pleaded.

"What was the poem you made me on our last night together?" Sasuke asked.

She smiled as tears went down her face.

"_As moring goes by and nights are darken  
My love for you will never end  
It will be forever like the spirit  
I will be forever yours like the beating heart_

Sasuke stared at her remembering when she told him that poem. No one in the world knew that until know. Sasuke could feel Elis cry as she heard the poem from her mothers lips.

"Now go," Hinata whispered.

"Mom no," Elis said running to her.

Hinata hugged her daughter and looked at Sasuke. He came by her and carresed her cheek. She was warm just like when they were going out.

"Come with us?" he asked.

"I can't," she said crying in his hand.

"Why?" he asked kneeling.

"Tell him Elis," Hinata whispered into Elis's hair.

Sasuke stared at the back of Elis's hair. He could hear her crying.

"She is going to become a demon," Itachi said.

They all turned to the top of the stairs.

"Itach," Sasuke said pulling out his Kunai.

"I wish you wouldn't remeber. You were so beautiful," Itachi said.

"I'm glad I did. I wouldn't want a snake in my bed," Hinata barked moving Elis behind her.

"Well your dead no matter what," Itachi said coldly.

Sasuke attacked him and he fell to the goround.

"Nice one brother," Itachi said whipping the blood from his mouth.


	14. Demons and Teamwork

Chapter 14: Demons and Teamwork

**Aurthor's Input: Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I was at a major writers block. If you want to have some input to some other stories that u have noticed that I have stopped I put a forum that is called 'Writers block' just go to that and tell me the story and ur input. I'll make sure to give you credit. So I hope you like this chap. Enjoy.**

"Stay away fromy my family," Sasuke spat.

Itachi started to laugh.

"What is so funny," Sasuke barked as he picked up Itachi by the throught.

"That you were foolish to come here," Haishi said as he held a kunai near Hinata's throught.

Elis was under Haishi's foot and she struggled to get it off of his feet.

"Get off of her," Sasuke said walking up to him.

Itachi stood up behind him and held a kunai at his trought. "Now watch your family die."

Haishi started to giggle as he pressed harder on Elis's chest.

"Ahhh!!" Elis screamed as pain wield up in her chest.

"No stop," Sasuke said.

From the corner of Hinata's eye she saw what was happening to Elis. She wanted to help her but didn't know how.

_You can control the demon within you still, _Akuma's voice replied.

_What do you mean? _Hinata

_Use your demonitc powers, _Akuma said.

Hinata closed her eyes. She started to look for some dark being in her or something dark within her soul. After what felt like an eternity for her she found it. It was a small black egg that floated deep within her soul.

_Come to me demon, _Hinata said.

The egg floated to her and she wrapped her arm around it. Hinata started to glow this gray light and Hiashi started to back away.

Everyone but Elis watched as the glow started to lessen. When the glow dimmed Hinata had silver hair with pointy ears. Her eyes were still silver but her outfit changed. She had a silver dress that was two inches blow her butt. Her arms had gloves that came up to her elbow showing her fingers.

"So your the one that Hinata loves so much," the new Hinata smiled.

"So your her demon," Hashi said behind her.

"And your the evil jerk that is her father. You have met me," Hinata smiled.

"Miu?" Itachi said.

"That's right," Miu said not looking at him.

In one blink she was behind Itachi and she hit him in the joint of his arm. Sasuke was let free and he ran to help Elis up.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's do this babe," Miu said as she crouched down.

Itachi growled and ran toward her. As Miu and Itachi fought Sasuke was helping Elis to get out of the room but Haishi caught his colar.

"Not so fast," Hiashi said as he pulled Sasuke down.

"Dad," Elis said as she watched Sasuke fall.

Sasuke actived the first stage of his curse mark. He moved fast to go behind Haishi. Sasuke got his sword and tried to stab him in the back but Hiashi turned around to quick and parried Sasuke's attack.

"Elis get out of here," Sasuke shouted.

Elis didn't move. She saw that Miu and Itachi were evenly matched and Hashi and Sasuke had their clan eye activated. She didn't know what to do. Both her parents were fighting to save her.

"ELIS," both of her parents yelled.

Elis felt something choke her and rose her up her feet. Behind her was Itachi's clone.

"Get off of me," Elis said with what little breath she had.

The clone didn't say anything but left with her out of the room.

"ELIS!!!" Sasuke shouted.

XxXxXxXx

"I don't see her," Kiba said.

"My bugs can't find her either," Shino said.

Everyone was still splited up and they had no idea where Elis was being held.

A black mouse came by them as the went furhter down the hall. Akamaru nugged Kiba.

"What is it boy?" Kiba asked.

Akamaur's nose pointed to the black mouse.

"That's Sai's mouse," Shino said.

Kiba went to the mouse and picked it up. On the mouse's back said:

_Follow the mouse. Sasuke found her but he is fighting and she got kidnapped. Me and Sakura are following the kidnapper and Naruto went to help Sasuke._

"Looks like they found her," Kiba said.

Shino nodded and they started running. Everyone else got the message and started running to help. Soon everyone meet up with each other.

"So what should we do?" Ten ten asked.

"I think half of us should go and aid Sasuke and Naruto while the rest of us go and help Sai and Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"Right," Everyone said.

Shikamaru told Garra's team and Neji's team to go and help Sai and Sakura while the rest of them went to help Sasuke and Naruto they came to a fork and they split up.

"Well see you soon," Shino called riding Akamru's back.

"Got it," Lee slauted.

"Come on," Garra said running faster.

XxXxXxXx

As soon as Elis got captured Hashi and Itachi disppeared.

"Dang it," Sasuke said hitting the wall.

Miu had her eyes closed and was deep in thought.

"Where is Hinata?" Sasuke asked with his back to her.

"What was that?" Miu said in a gruging tone.

"MY LOVER," Sasuke said strangling her by her neck.

"Don't worry she isnt' gone. At least not yet," Miu teased.

Sasuke slammed her against the wall.

"You sure are mean to your lovers body," Miu smiled.

Sasuke growled. "If Hinata is in there then let's go and find our daughter. As for you Miu if you so as dare help those jerks take my daughter away from me you will pay dearly."

"If you can kill me without killing your women," Miu teased.

Sasuke pushed her back and walked off.

_Please help him, _Hinata begged.


End file.
